Spock In Wonderprise
by Terminally Ambivalent
Summary: When Spock finds himself confronted with the pressure of a betrothal bond completion and the undergoing of Kolinehr, he also finds himself falling down into a world where every being and creature lends themselves to change his state of mind. Spirk, K/S.


**Title:** Spock In Wonderprise _(may change if I come up with a better title or one is suggested)__  
_

**Crossover:** This is a crossover. Alice In Wonderland/Star Trek. I hope this does not deter you from reading it. Also, this will really only contain Star Trek characters in the place of Alice In Wonderland characters. So, basically only the Trek crew is here.

**Rating:** T _(may go up because I can't predict where my mind will go. This may not even end up that Spirky, but I'm leaving all options open)_

**Pairing_: _**Spock/Kirk, K/S, Spirk, Spork, Kock, however you wanna say it_. _Slow building. _  
_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek TOS or the Reboot, nor do I own any of the franchise, characters, or financial benefits. The song at the beginning and at the end is Alice's Theme Song by Danny Elfman.

**A/N: **This may ramble, there may be many mistakes, inaccuracies may be encountered, writing not the best, but hey, you have to start somewhere. Comments are not _expected_ so to say, but they are _highly _and _greatly_ appreciated like you wouldn't believe! 8D

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter One: Alice, dear, where have you been?_**

_Alice, dear, where have you been?_

_So near, so far, or in between?_

_What have you heard, what have you seen?_

* * *

_Falling at a quickly accelerating speed into an endless abyss with fleeting surreal images; a bright but whirring room of white, strange human and unhuman beings, a man who looked oddly like himself in a smoky mist, the wry smile of a man in a golden shirt, a weeping dog, a giant of a beast running through what appeared to be snow, a large misshapen bird and the shadowed form of an oddly tattooed man screaming "off with his head!!! Off with his head!!! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!!"_

Spock's eyes flew open faster than he could think _'illogical'_.

"Spock?" He heard a flat voice question. It took Spock a moment to recall where he was, seated in a transport shuttle. The voice, which spoke with no inflection of even the smallest of emotions, was his that of his father, Sarek. His father was an elder Vulcan, slightly graying hairs with wrinkles indenting his skin. Although still in optimum health, his father was aging and it had become even more obvious after the death of his mother. His father looked at him blankly and then proceeded to raise one perfectly slanted eyebrow as a sign of inquiry.

"Are you acceptable?" He questioned.

"Affirmative." Spock replied promptly. Although he most certainly was not, after such an illogical and, if honest, disturbing dream, he did not wish to risk disappointing his father or incurring another of his lectures by broaching such an illogical topic, that of which was unfit for a Vulcan. If it had been his mother, he may have confided in her, explaining his ever-occurring dream and asked for her opinion, seeking comfort in the warmth she provided, but it was not, and never would be.

His father nodded once in acknowledgement and continued, "I ask that you please conduct yourself with your best behavior for the following proceedings and the rest of this day."

Spock turned away from his father, looking towards the window to his side, long and sleek, and replied, "Yes, father."

The grounds of the Vulcan High Council were quite vast with high reaching cliffs, rock statues of Vulcan elders passed, carvings of ancient scriptures, and twisting and turning hallways of stone. A gathering was being held for the masses, Spock knew, but was vaguely surprised at the amount of Vulcans that had come. It seemed that the majority of New Vulcan had been inclined to attend; each dressed in finely made Vulcan robes, their faces stoic and their hands clasped behind their backs, all of which were straight and stiff. Each seemed to be involved in conversation with another, discussing back and forth their thoughts and opinions. They were most likely discussing new scientific research or politics; Vulcans did not speak for the pleasure of conversing, every conversation must have its point, lest it be found illogical.

The shuttle came to a stop, sand barely stirred by its gentle landing. Standing up, Spock straightened his own robes, long and black as the New Vulcan nights, and made sure to keep everything perfectly neat. It would not due for him to exit the shuttle looking less than exemplary and offer them more reason to think he could never be as they were. He followed his father down the shuttle's isle and out onto the warm sands of New Vulcan, his steps making small shifting sounds in the sand as he walked beside his father. They made their way across the front entrance and up the stairs of the main building to where two members of the Vulcan High Council stood to greet them, Lord Synel and his wife, Lady T'Pai.

"Sarek, Spock." Synel spoke in greeting, bowing his head forth ever so slightly to each of their persons as he acknowledged them. His voice and his face were as unemotional as his father's, similarly for Lady T'Pai, but somehow Spock felt that their countenance was even more frigid than that of Sarek's own.

"Lord Synel, Lady T'Pai." His father responded, bowing his head forth as a sign of respect. Spock followed his example, but not without a twinge of reluctance running through his mind. He did not understand why they did this when they claimed to filter and purge all emotion from themselves. Was respect not an emotion? They said that respect was a state of mind, but could it not also be argued that it was a state of moral emotion? It seemed to Spock that they would 'pick and choose', as the humans say, which emotions to purge and which to keep based on what flattered them most and brought upon them a greater amount of personal gain.

"Spock," Lady T'Pai briskly addressed him. "T'Pring is in the lounge. I request that you go greet her as she has been awaiting your arrival."

Spock inclined his head, "I shall go do so immediately, Lady T'Pai."

She stared at him blankly as he looked into her eyes once more before excusing himself from Lord Synel's and his father's presence, already dismissed by Lady T'Pai.

As he made his way up the second flight of steps towards the lounge, he could not help but think back to being under her blank gaze and how it had made him feel as if he were a particularly disagreeable insect. It was disconcerting at best, but then again, he was not supposed to be feeling anything at all.

Deciding it prudent, Spock pushed those thoughts away for the time being. They would come back of course, as all of his feelings of inadequacy and insecurity did before he retired for rest or meditation, before his odd dreams commenced. They always had, and always would.

"What is the state of your son? He seems to be exhibiting a less than agreeable countenance." Lord Synel inquired of Sarek.

"His mother and himself were particularly close, I believe he suffered from an attachment to her person and is now having to deal with the consequences of that attachment." Sarek responded bleakly, unwilling to acknowledge any sort of attachment he himself may have developed for his human wife, or at least, he could not afford to acknowledge them now in the presence of a Vulcan Lord.

"I see. Let us hope your son has quick recovery then." Lord Synel responded just as monotonously as he had asked.

"I am positive that he will be functioning to appropriate levels shortly, Lord Synel." Assured Sarek. Though it was illogical to lie, it was not necessarily one for it did have the possibility of proving true, however low the odds of it happening were.

"Indeed." Lady T'Pai added curtly, having stood and observed the two men for the duration of their small exchange. She straightened her long maroon robes and gave a short incline of her head to the two, before turning to address and greet more of the arriving guests.

"It is a shame he has so much of… his mother in him. I am certain it affects his logic greatly with how volatile and unpredictable human traits are. They are a most illogical species." And here, Sarek was sure he could hear the disapproval and distaste in the Vulcan Councilman's voice, positive he could hear an influx of negative emotions, but too soon it disappeared for him to be positive. Besides, he was too busy attempting to keep his own negative reaction at bay to pay attention to someone else's.

"Indeed," He replied, and he might have responded 0.1% more coldly than prior to the Councilman's statement. "But we must also be aware that he is the first of his kind and we do not yet know how his human heritage will fully effect his existence."

Lord Synel looked at him, but Sarek did not pay him mind, too busy looking away in the distance, thinking of a woman with which he once shared a life.

Spock walked alongside T'Pring through the crowd of Vulcans, never touching or bumping another's person nor causing unneeded movement. T'Pring was most like her mother, cold and, if Spock were to admit it, snobbish, but admitting an illogical opinion would be… illogical. She was refined and immaculately dressed, an aristocratic air draped proudly about her, with finely sculpted features that Spock may have acknowledged as aesthetically pleasing were it not for his great dislike of her company.

With his peripheral vision, Spock caught a flash of white and looked towards the brightly lit sky of New Vulcan only to see a flock of Class Aves indigenous to the planet. He watched them move, their wings flapping leisurely upon the waves of wind and stilling when they chose to glide.

"Have you ever inquired as to what it is like to take flight?" Spock asked before he could stop himself, the words spilling forth even as he began to realize what he was saying.

T'Pring raised an imperious eyebrow and responded almost sourly, "I do not think it logical to spend time on such logically impossible notions when you yourself will not, nor any of the others, partake of that action. The only individuals who are ever going to be performing the act of flight are the Vulcan High Council leaders, my mother and father among them, and who shall only do so in cases of necessity, such as requiring to meet with another race… or the humans." The last word seemed to leave some sort of bad taste upon T'Pring's tongue for her eyebrows seemed to gravitate inwards of their own volition.

"My mother says," And then he is able to catch himself, finally beginning to filter his words once more. "My mother stated in the past that 'believing in the impossible is the only way to make it possible'. "

"Indeed?" T'Pring remarked uninterestedly, eyesight wandering to the other guests.

"Indeed," Spock affirmed, finding, that however illogical it was, talking of his deceased mother helped him somehow and he himself enjoyed doing so after such a long time of not being able to speak of her. "She once told me that she believed in six different illogical and impossible things before breakfast."

T'Pring was now looking slightly pained by the conversation, not out of sympathy, no, but most likely because it was of such a pointless and illogical topic. Spock found himself angering over this thought. It wasn't as if he had _asked_ for her to await his arrival, it wasn't as if he had _asked_ for her to accompany him through the social gathering, and he most certainly did not request _or_ require her to listen to his recollections of his time with his mother.

T'Pring turned to him suddenly, nose in the air and chine sticking out, "Spock, I require to speak with you in private. I request that you meet me beneath the entrance arch at dusk."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Dusk?"

"Indeed." And with that, T'Pring turned sharply away and exited his company abruptly without a second glance.

It left him again with that odd feeling of being a particularly disagreeable bug, small and highly annoying, but he was not left much time to ponder this thought, as two of his school peers cornered him from the sides. They were two people he found distinctly displeasurable to be in the presence of and when in their presence they were prone to insult him and at other times, his mother and father. These other times were usually the ones where he was sent back to his home with blood on his lip and bruises upon his skin from attempting to physically harm the two boys, who are of the larger size, and losing due to being overpowered. The odds of two to one are not favorable ones, he decides. Their names were Speck and Serock, identical twins, or as Spock liked to call them, identical terrors.

"Spock," Speck begins, sadistic delight swimming in his otherwise unemotional eyes.

"We have information of which is secrete to divulge unto you." Serock ends, the look in his eyes mirroring those of his brother.

"If you are going to proceed in imparting me with this secrete information, then the information, logically, will no longer be secrete." Spock pointed out to them, raising an eyebrow smugly.

"Perhaps we should not."

"Indeed we should."

"If we tell him, then the event for which the information pertains to will no longer elicit the emotional response of surprise from him - just like his human mother." Serock jabbed snidely, looking towards his brother, but sneaking him a pointed glance from the side. Spock pushed down his anger as best he could. As much as he would like to punch, kick, and/or claw at these two, they had information that of which he had not yet been made privy to and this may prove to be his only chance to become informed of whatever it pertains to before the time of its occurrence.

"May I inquire as to what you wish to tell me?"

"Will you still react emotionally surprised?"

"Not if you are to tell me, no, I cannot say I will." Spock remained unimpressed.

"Then we should not."

"It is illogical to mention a topic that you have no intention of explaining."

"It is logical to retain the details of the topic if you are to react emotionally in surprise once you experience the topic's subject." Rebutted Speck.

"I must confess, I find myself curious as to if your mother is in possession of the knowledge that you perform the act of swimming nude in the Vulcan High Council pond?" Water was a precious thing on New Vulcan. Not many places existed where there were large quantities of H2O and rains on New Vulcan were practically nonexistent. The twins disrespect and unsanitary use of a drinking source would be highly looked down upon and most likely severely punished. Spock himself did not drink from the Vulcan High Council pond, partially because it was seen as a privilege and he was seen as undeserving thought it was never said aloud, but mostly because he prefered the smaller, more remote drinking pond residing near his house. He found visiting it calmed him and served to remind him of pleasant evenings he used to spend beside it with his mother.

Both Speck and Serock looked at him with expressions as scandalized as Vulcans could wear.

"You would not." Speck attempts to call a bluff that is not there.

"Indeed, I would." Spock responds evenly.

"If asked, use your filthy human blood to lie, probably the only useful thing your mother ever did." Spock's fists clench tightly behind his back, finger nails biting into his flesh. "Lady T'Pai informed Mrs. T'Pau who told Lady T'Por…"

"That is not the correct order. Lady T'Pai told Lady T'Por who informed Mrs. T'Pau…"

"I think I shall go discuss with your mother the topic of the Vulcan High Council Pond." Spock begins to turn away, not really intending to speak with their mother for she made him feel similar to a disagreeable bug as well, but it served its purpose and though he has to suffer a halting shove from Serock, he had their attention again.

"Spock. T'Pring –" Serock began.

"…is going to ask for your betrothal bond to be completed –" Speck continued.

"…and that you undergo the Kolinahr in order to purge yourself of all emotion." Serock concluded with what Spock would forever claim was a smirk upon his face.

Stunned and feeling illogically out of breath, Spock excused himself, not without hearing their taunts towards his slightly emotional reaction, and left. This news was… highly surprising. The twins had been correct; had he have been confronted with this information during the supposed time he was meant to then he would have reacted emotionally… humanly. Spock was unsure of what to do, but the most logical course of action was to find someone he knew would at least be honest with him. His tutor, T'Faun, who was also recently bonded, would either confirm or deny this claim.

Making his way through the crowds once more, he had to pay extra attention to his surroundings in order to avoid collision more than usual due to his being emotionally compromised. Stiffly moving left and right, he spotted her over towards the doorway. Her black hair was up, tightly tied into a bun, and her robes were a dark, dark blue. She stood rigidly in conversation with another tutor, that of the twins, who also wore robes of a dark science blue.

Once in her presence, Spock requested that they stand off to the side where people were less likely to overhear, apologizing to the other tutor for the interruption, and asked her what she knew.

"Who informed you?" She demanded more than asked.

"The twins, Speck and Serock."

"They will have to be dealt with. You were only meant to be aware of the proceedings as they were happening, not before."

Spock feels vaguely light headed. Why was he not informed? Why had no one thought to tell him? And why was this happening? Why? Though he was struggling with his confusion and was beginning to grow nauseous, he made sure to keep his face straight and voice controlled.

"… Is everyone informed?"

"Of course, it is the point of this gathering. Many are interested in the affairs of the High Council and their offspring this includes T'Pring. The announcement should be accruing shortly."

"Today? May I inquire as to how they know I will accept?" Whether or not the emotion of indigence had seeped into his voice, he would deny any connection even under the pain of death.

T'Faun gazed calmly back at him as she replied, "Indeed. T'Pring will ask you beneath the arches at the entrance at dusk, you will say yes, and I believe one of the musicians will begin to play the lute."

"I do not desire to complete the bond between myself and T'Pring and I do not wish to…" Spock did not wish to undergo the ritual of Kolinahr. Purging all emotions would mean purging himself of his mother and he did not think he could do such a thing.

"You are being illogical."

"It is illogical to wed someone you do not feel fully compatible with."

"Do you have someone else under consideration?"

"No, I do not." Spock admitted reluctantly.

"You will not do better than the offspring of two Council members and you cannot wait much longer." T'Faun remarks rather solemnly for a Vulcan. "You are almost 20 years of age. Vulcans pair off young and if you do not acquire a mate soon you will be without one when your Time comes upon you. You do not want to fall to a similar fate as that of Strin." T'Faun said seriously, gazing fixedly at Spock and causing him to feel again like an insect, only this time without the disagreeableness and more like one under study.

"Of course not."

"Then you will complete the betrothal bond with T'Pring and complete the Kolinahr. Your life will be agreeable. It has been decided."

Spock did not have time to respond as Lady T'Pai chose that moment to appear. She walked steadily towards Spock and came to a stop by his side.

"Accompany me through the Hall of Surak. We shall become more acquainted with one another." She said factually.

They excused themselves from T'Faun's company and made their way down the corridors to another large archway. The ceiling was high and the walls had almost vain-like pillars every 10 feet; they vaguely reminded him of the Amazonian trees he had read in one of his Earth studies. They climbed and laced themselves together, long thick lines of stone. They seemed to almost tell a story, like the details on a face… well, a human face. Vulcan's tended to have similar profiles, but these, these enter-linking networks of thick and thin design were each different, no two were the same. Spock could appreciate that, the individuality of the vains. Spock himself always felt different, not normal, besides that of his human heritage. He always felt that he wasn't quite like the others, for better or worse. Unlike these vains though, that held and grasped each other despite all differences, the Vulcans never really connected with him, never tried, didn't want to. He was too different, too strange to be accepted.

They finally made it to their goal, The Hall Of Surak. It wasn't so much a hallway, as it was an elongated room, tall and wide to accommodate the giant statues of great Vulcans passed. They were each in different positions, but most all of them were standing, women and men.

Except one, the one at the very end of the hall, the one whose presence seemed to beckon you with wise eyes and haggard features.

For the teacher and creator of the very way their society follows, for the very logic they implement into their every day-to-day life, this statue seemed to be the most emotional of all. Though the mouth was a straight line, only slightly bent downwards at the corners, the forehead muscles lax, and the posture smooth and refined, this man seemed to be thinking a great deal, emotionally and logically. He really seemed to be –

"You are an acceptable Vulcan," Lady T'Pai disrupted his line of thoughts. "Despite your disadvantage. You are certain to have aesthetically pleasing children. T'Pring tells me you are quite… imaginative."

"My mother encouraged me to…."

"Incompetence." Lady T'Pai interrupted, straying from his side to view something of which he could not readily see himself. "I specifically instructed them to hang red curtains."

Spock followed behind her to peer at what was wrong. There were white curtains hung behind each of the large statues, filtering the sunlight that spilled in through each of the large windows. Spock thought they looked quite nice; they seemed to be stained with the rays of light in a way that made look almost magical.

"I find the white curtains aesthetically pleasing."

"You could not possibly. They are not the Vulcan colors."

Lady T'Pai came back from her spot of observing the curtains, subtly herding him back towards the middle of the hallway from which he had strayed to see what she was distressed about. As they walked, they continued to pass tall, building-high statues of Vulcan's past.

"My husband as a Vulcan Lord and High Council member, it often falls to him to make the most logical and productive decisions for the best of the colony." Lady T'Pai informed. "Do you believe that you to could make the most logical decisions for the best of the colony and T'Pring?"

"Well, I do not think I wish to undergo the Kolinahr. It is the only –" Spock tried to explain, but was ignored.

"Now look what they have let happen. The statues have been left unpolished. The caretakers will have to be let go and replaced." Spoke Lady T'Pai, eyeing the slight build up of dust upon the statues disdainfully.

Spock went to reply, but suddenly heard a jingling sound. He surveyed his surroundings only to catch sight of something large and white darting around a hallway bend.

"Did you see that?" Spock asked Lady T'Pai, still looking around, trying to catch sight of whatever it was he saw.

"See what?" Lady T'Pai asked, now also beginning to look around for the object of Spock's inquiry.

"Something darted past. I believe… it was a human." Spock admitted confusedly.

"Illogical. There are no humans on New Vulcan. You are aware of this." Lady T'Pai said curtly. "Now, shall we discuss the care of my daughter's culinary meals? If she is given the wrong foods, it may cause an ill reaction."

Lady T'Pai continued speaking, but Spock was not paying much heed to her words. In the distance he could hear the faint sounds of a flute playing, no doubt warming up. He looked towards the windows, the light streaming in was now beginning to undertake an orange hue.

Spock felt his throat tighten.

"Spock? Are you paying attention?"

"Ill reaction." He responds distractedly. He again hears a distinct jingling sound and looks around only to catch a most illogical sight. There, darting through the statues and behind the pillars... is a human. Not just any sort of human, a human with - oryctolagus cuniculas ears.

Rabbit ears.

White ones.

On his head.

…

_Fascinating. _

The human ceased its fleeing for a moment, turning to face him. The human had light brown eyes and curly chestnut hair… out of which was protruding two white rabbit ears. Spock checked, the human still seemed to have his own ears indigenous to his species, so why did he have the rabbit pair?

And how?

How was it possible that this human had ears of which, to Spock's knowledge, were not physically possible for a human to be born with or possess?

Spock thought he should draw Lady T'Pai's attention to this anomaly, as she was a member of the Vulcan High Council and needed to be informed of developments such as this, but just as he turned to do so, the human darted out of sight.

"There it was, just over there. Lady T'Pai, did you happen to see the creature that was amongst us just a moment ago?"

"To what are you referring to?"

Spock went to inform here, but yet again, Lady T'Pai was concerning herself with the décor and 'lack' in the apparent upkeep of the Hall of Surak and its contents.

Annoyed, Spock excused himself, "I apologize, but there is somewhere I must be. Please excuse me."

And he may or may not have left before a response or sign of dismissal was given. He did not think his father would be particularly pleased if informed of this fact, but he truthfully did not think Lady T'Pai would even take notice. So, if she was not going to tell, Spock could definitely promise he would not be informing his father of the event either.

Spock made his was back past the statues, past the pillar straight backs and smoothly made faces, past the solemn expressions and robe covered bodies, till he was just a turn away from the main room, the room for which T'Pring was supposed to make two certain requests of him, two requests of which he did not believe he would like to fulfill.

Spock was not worrying about that right now though, well, rather he was, but not fixedly. Right now, Spock was attempting to locate the most curious sight he had just witnessed dart this way, the human with rabbit ears.

Catching no sight or indication of the creature, but still checking behind every corner he could, Spock will admit he was slightly startled when Strin approached him silently from the side and gave a slight cough.

Quickly composing himself, Spock greeted the man stoically and gave a slight nod of his head, "Strin."

Strin was an extremely older Vulcan, having seen many people and places in his lifetime. Hair completely gray, with his face paler than normal and sagging heavily with the weight of so many years, Strin was a lanky man of thin physique. And as of right now, he was staring at Spock with oddly knowing eyes.

"Spock? What is this I hear of you finding the completion of your betrothal bond with T'Pring and undergoing of the Kolinehr disagreeable?" Strin questioned, straight to the point.

Spock silently swallowed.

"I did not state that. I have not yet decided…"

"Complete the bond and Kolinehr, Spock." Strin attempted to inculcate, cutting him short. "If you do not, you will be left to deal with your Time alone, awaiting a T'hy'la whom will never come."

These were far more emotional, and private, statements than those of which Spock knew even the most daring of vulcans would not readily broach or say aloud, yet Strin's statement did not surprise him. Strin had been one of those vulcans, the ones that had (secretly) hoped for their T'hy'la to come, hoped for them to come and assist them throw their Time and to cherish them and be cherished; he was also one of the vulcans who had never had their T'hy'la come, despite all hope and waiting. Strin's T'hy'la never came, and due to his waiting and being without a mate, he was also amoung the numbers of vulcans who had been driven insane because of this. Spock truly did feel sympathy for the man, no matter how illogical it may have be, but he also feared becoming like him, ending up just as he. That is why Strin's presence at times was uncomfortable or filled him with an almost feeling of apprehension. Strin was a constant reminder of just how wrong things could go if he did not accept T'Pring's upcoming request to complete both their betrothal bond and the Kolinehr.

And Strin was one of the lucky ones. Most vulcans found without a mate at the coming of their time were doomed to a slow and agonizing death. If not, and they were (debatably) 'lucky' enough to survive, they were found insane, and there was no cure for insanity, no mind meld or Vulcan healing meditation strong enough to bring them back, to recover them to sanity once more.

They were hopeless.

Strin's last statement presses against his chest and tightens his muscles with dread.

Despite this though, Spock cannot help but to continue glancing about the corridor, the mystery of the human not escaping his thoughts.

"What are you looking for?"

"Are you able to refrain from divulging information to other parties?"

"To my grave." And again, this is also a statement no other Vulcan that Strin could Spock imagine saying this.

"I witnessed a human running through… also in possession of one pair of oryctolagus cuniculas ears upon its cranium."

"How very strange. What color ears?" Strin questioned in confusion, face remaining impassive besides the slight furrowing of his brows despite his insanity.

"White. Does it matter? There was a human here, with rabbit ears, in the Hall of Surak." Spock replied, now visibly returning to his original endeavor.

"I apologize. You will have to search for your humanoid rabbit elsewhere. I am awaiting my T'hy'la." Strin stated serenely, now looking through one of the windows distractedly. Spock would almost go so far as to say that he was, as the humans were sometimes wont to do, 'daydreaming'.

"You have found your T'hy'la? I was unaware." Spock question in repressed surprise, he had not known of this.

"Everyone is. I have been meeting with my T'hy'la secretly for many a year." Strin proclaimed, still staring in a far off way out the window.

"May I inquire as to their identity?"

"A prince."

"At what location did you come into contact with a prince?" Spock requested, mind now uncertain as to the validity of these declarations.

"Alas, he cannot be bonded to me unless he renounces his claim to the throne." Here Strin sighed woefully, never once looking away from the window, though Spock somehow doubted that was what he was truly looking at.

"I… see. How regretful." Spock replied back awkwardly, that feeling of unease increasing ever so slightly.

"Carry on, Spock. And complete the bond with T'Pring. You do not wish to end up as some of the regrettably insane vulcans we know."

Spock bowed his head in farewell and left the older vulcan's company, carrying that feeling of distinct unease with him, like a heavy weight upon his chest.

Spock again entered the main entrance area where the majority of the guests are gathered. With no sign of the human, Spock decided to venture into the botany room that split from this one. Taking elongated strides in hopes to catch up to where the human may be.

Upon entering the room, Spock's vision was confronted with several variaties of crisp green, multiple reds and blues, a few oranges and pinks. Flowers of all shapes, sizes and origins filled the room to the very ceiling, which was made of an automatic shading glass. The glass was set to automatically adjust its shading intensity based on the percentage of concentrated light given off by the three suns of Vulcan. Due to Vulcan's extreme heat and harsh conditions, there were few many plants that could survive if not a native of the land, so to help supply food, medicine and assist with research the people of Vulcan had decided to invest in an enlarged greenhouse which they had built as a side extension of the Vulcan High Council building.

Spock wander through the plants, brushing off leaves when he needed to and paying special mind not to damage any of their beings.

Just as he was about to abandon his venture and return to looking for the human elsewhere, Spock's sensitive Vulcan hearing picked up the sound of rustling not far away. Thinking this was the human, Spock stealthily made his way towards the source, vigilantly avoiding any and all things that could alert the creature to his presence. Once in a close enough range, just behind the broad base of a large tree, Spock swiftly spun out from behind it…

Only to find nothing.

Nothing at all.

Despite the noise.

_Nothing._

Spock couldn't understand this. Logically, if there is a noise being created in a windless structure with no other living things in it besides that insects and himself, then there must be a cause and source to the noise he had just heard.

But there was none.

The muscles in Spocks face tightened. He was… He felt -

He looked up to the glass ceiling and saw that the color of the sky was a pinkish orange color now.

He was late.

Spock gathered himself and calmed his tense body. He made sure his face was as expressionless as it could be, and then began to make his was back out of the greenhouse and into the entrance hall once again.

As soon as he has entered the room, he was met face to face with T'Pring.

"There you are, Spock." She spoke coolly.

"T'Pring." He acknowledges.

"Come under the entrance arch." She commands, and turns away to make her own way to them without ever looking back to see if he is indeed following.

Spock does follow. He follows her through the crowds, through the groups of conversing vulcans and the ones who stand silently alone.

His mind is oddly blank. He could not think quite as straight as he would prefer, though he does know that that feeling in his chest and the tightness in his throat and lungs has increased exponentially. He tries to swallow but finds even that comes with some difficulty.

Everyone has ceased to speak now, only a little shuffling can be heard as some of the vulcans move to get closer and adjust their robes.

Everyone is turning to stare at he and T'Pring as they make their way up the stairs to the archway of the entrance.

Spock pauses mid-step.

His chest is beginning to heave slightly, not noticeable enough to be apparent to the others, but all to apparent to himself. He believes if he were human he would have already begun to sweat; as he is Vulcan though, he does not.

Thoughts and memories flash through his mind's eye:

_His father's plain expression as he requests that Spock behave today, Sprin, his insanity, the Hall of Surak, Surak's thoughtful expression, the twins, T'Faun's words to him, his mother…_

_That little human with the white rabbit's ears._

Spock allows himself to wonder for a moment where the human could have gone off to before he catches a glimpse of T'Pring's stern face as she looks behind her in a pointed kind of way that Spock knows means he is meant to follow.

He slowly moves his foot up another step, and then another, and then another. And finally he reaches the top. Standing beneath the entrance's archway, two stairs at either side: ones that lead into the building and ones that lead directly out. They are at a level floor point where they are just above the crowd by a few feet. T'Pring is standing to his side and he turns to face her as well as she has to face him.

"S'chn T'gai Spock," T'Pring begins, gazing directly at him.

Whilst looking back at her, he noticed something on her shoulder…

A blue caterpillar. He vaguely wonders how it got there.

T'Pring goes to continue, but he stops her, "T'Pring."

"What?"

"You have a caterpillar on your shoulder." He announces, still staring at it as it makes its way towards the outer ledge of her shoulder, its little body rising up and down all throughout it as it moves its legs.

"Well, remove it please." Here Spock can almost hear a plea, almost hear one, but it's not quite there. She is looking more stiff than she usually is by now and is actively trying to see points of her shoulder she could not see without turning her head.

Spock decides to take pity on her. "Hold still," He instructs, and reaches forward to relieve her being of the caterpillar's presence.

Once the caterpillar was safely aboard his finger, he quickly set in down on the ground in order for it to find its way home.

Standing back up, he turned to face T'Pring once more.

"You will want to cleanse your finger." She states, giving said appendage a corner glance before she begins a new. "S'chn T'gai Spock, will you undergo the Kolinehr and complete our betrothal bond with myself?"

Spock's breaths are all of a sudden very shallow. His head is light and he does not feel particularly well balanced. People are staring, including T'Pring, waiting for him to respond, to give verbal acknowledgement to her request… but he cannot. Words, for some reason, have deserted him. He tries again, this time managing to at least form a simple few.

"I – would have to say… That is… Everyone is under the impression I should – and there is no apparent nor ready reason I should not… so I suppose my answer would have to be, that I would have to say…"

And he is so embarrassed, trying to keep any rambling or stutters at bay, but he feels so under pressure, and then again he feels entirely to light, sickeningly light.

_"… you will complete the betrothal bond with T'Pring and complete the Kolinahr. Your life will be agreeable. It has been decided." _

_"Carry on, Spock. And complete the bond with T'Pring. You do not wish to end up as some of the regrettably insane vulcans we know." _

_"… Despite your disadvantage…" _

Spock attempts to swallow.

And then catches sight of the small human with white rabbit ears just outside the door.

"Excuse me. I require a moment."

He quickly and smoothly exited and allows his mind and himself to be overcome with thoughts to catch the rabbit eared man, the earlier events to stressful and emotionally compromising to ponder for now.

He sees the human dart hastily up the side of one of the near by rocky mountains and quickly gives chase. Letting himself become more grounded and less nauseatingly light through the pumping of his adrenalin. Up and up, they both wind and dart, closer to the peak of the mountain. Only now is Spock starting to realize which mountain this is, and where it leads-to. Up at the top there is a cavity in the rock side, inside this cavity is where the Vulcan Council Elders gather.

It is where they gather to pray and meditate over the Katras of vulcans passed.

Spock continues to pursue the humanoid rabbit until they have both finally reached the top, just outside the entrance to the cave.

The human turns to look at him, white ears twitching nervously. He stares at Spock, pulls out an old 16th century looking watch, taps it agitatedly and then proceeds to turn away and dart inside of the cave.

Spock is quick to recover from his shock and give pursuit. He darts inside right after the human, but somehow the human is already in front of the pillar energy created by the collected Katras. The human glances at him once more, and then proceeds to do the unthinkable.

He jumps in.

Spock rushed to the side, trying to see where the human went. He is staring down, trying to see through the swirling energy, when all of a sudden something is touching his foot -

_And then he is falling…_

* * *

_Alice! Alice! Please, Alice!_

* * *

TBC

**A/N: **Okay, I'll be honest. When I saw how many pages I'd written, I went "BOO-YA! Oh yeaaah! What now?! What. Now? Huh? Huh?! Yeah, that's right! 'Cause I pimp like that! Fucking hardcore man! Hard. Core."

Haha. I am such a loser. Oh well! Anyways, just to let ya'll know, I about stopped around somewhere after the middle had been accomplished and wrote, "And then suddenly the author appeared, beat Spock unconscious with a foam covered baseball bat, and dragged him to the side of the hole and kindly assisted him in. With a firm hand…. A little TLC never hurt anybody." So, yeah, be grateful I didn't do that. Haha. Though with how long this is I feel that you might not be. Please let me know if this is too boring or too long and droning. I kept feeling like it was while I was writing it, but I want you guys to let me know. Anyways, this story will get a lot more emotional and adventurous once Spock gets his glowing green ass to the bottom of that freaking hole. I'm sorry, I'm frustrated.

Also, please let me know the following:

_Do you want him to appear in a Wonderland like area mixed in with Star Trek things, or to appear on the Enterprise mixed in with Wonderland things? I'm leaning towards the appearing in Wonderland with Enterprise like things because I think it would be easier to write._

_Do you want his robes to change to a light blue, or stay the long black he has now?_

_Please answer these questions on the poll I have posted on my profile._

Please review if you can, you don't have to though! I'm going to bed feeling like it's Christmas and feeling like the reviews will be presents. Lol. Such a dork. *blush*

Apologies for the Author's Note from fucking hell.

Also, apologies for any spelling errors, grammatical errors, etc.

And I left out the scene where Alice finds Lowell cheating on her sister. I had thought of a way to work this into the story, but come on, a Vulcan cheating? Illogical. But if enough people really want me to add it, I will. Let me know!

_Btw, I survived off of turkey bacon and a chocolate Easter bunny body in order to write all this. I also learned that I have bad reactions to turkey bacon spit. _FML.

**Annoying page-long Author's note over.**


End file.
